10 years
by Dailan-chan
Summary: YAOI SenRu. 10 años despues de su primer encuentro, todos los protagonistas vuelven a encontrarse... Es hora de aclarlo todo, enmedio de un sinfín de gilipolleces, líos amorosos, paranoias...
1. prologo

10 years

Prólogo : Una reunión de amigos. 

13:00h del 7 de Agosto. Hotel Sunny Beach. Los Ángeles. California.

Era un día aparentemente normal, pero todo el personal del lujoso hotel Sunny Beach parecía estar increíblemente ocupado, y no era para menos, puesto que al menos una docena de grandes personalidades internacionales se reunirían allí para celebrar lo que ellos mismos llamaron una "reunión de amigos". El problema no era la reunión en si (preparar banquetes, reservar salones y tener llenas todas las suites, no era difícil), sino los amigos que la celebraban (todos famosos. La mitad respetados, y excepcionalmente poderosos, hombres de negocios, y la otra mitad estrellas de cine, deportistas, modelos y cantantes cada cual con un club de fans de no menos de 1000 integrantes para él solo), pues al ser quienes eran, la seguridad tendría que ser excepcional, pues no solo tendrían que prevenir posibles atentados, sino que tendrían que contener las numerosas hordas de fans adolescentes, algunas de las cuales ya se agalopaban en los alrededores del hotel. Además tenían que satisfacer todas las exigencias de los invitados, por estupidas que fueran... ("quiero estar al lado de este, pero lejos de aquel" "no quiero ningún dibujo de zorros, puerco espines o gorilas en mi habitación" " en la canasta de frutas de bienvenida que haya plátanos" "que entre los jabones y demás utensilios de ducha haya 3 botellas de gel fijador" "que mi habitación este lejos de las demás, a ser posible insonorizada" etc, etc...)

* * *

No fue hasta las 14:00h cuando llegó el primer invitado, o mejor dicho el primer matrimonio de invitados. Llegaron en un Ferrari descapotable de color rojo vivo. Las fans, que por aquel entonces ocupaban ya toda la Avenida Marítima empezaron a chillar e intentar pasar las vallas vigiladas por los cuerpos de seguridad, los cuales tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener a la marea enloquecida, mientras los causantes de aquella agitación se desaparecían tras las puertas de cristal del hotel, seguidos por cuatro hombres vestidos de negro (supuestamente guardaespaldas) que apartaban gentilmente a los periodistas para facilitar el paso a sus protegidos, cuando no les metían un sopapo para quitarlos de en medio. Una vez en el inmenso _hall_ de mármol del hotel, el recepcionista se acercó a la pareja.

-Todo esta preparado señores, si quieren pasar

¿Ha llegado alguien más? –preguntó la chica.

-No señora, ustedes son los primeros, y ahora si quisieran seguirme los lle...

-JUAS JUAS JUAS �¡Esta claro que el genio Sakuragi ha vuelto a superarlos a todos�¡Soy el mejor! –Hanamichi Sakuragi, exjugador del Shohoku siguió riéndose a mandíbula batiente durante un buen rato, ante las estupefactas miradas del personal hotelero. Contaba ahora ya con 26 años, hacia 4 que estaba casado con Haruko Akagi (su 51º gran amor y hermana pequeña del capitán del Shohoku), y 6 que trabajaba de modelo internacional, siendo uno de los mas cotizados por las grandes firmas (especialmente las deportivas). Sakuragi, al igual que muchas de las grandes "estrellas" de la prefectura de Kanagawa, se había retirado del baloncesto al entrar (por los pelos) en la universidad. Allí fue donde empezó su carrera como maniquí humano, al salir varias veces en el diario del campus. Cabe decir, que el pelirrojo se había esforzado para mejorar su imagen publica (no privada, en casa seguía siendo un mono), empezando por corregir ligeramente (ATENCIÓN: he puesto solo ligeramente) su vocabulario, y terminando por arreglarse el vestuario: vestía americanas de diseño, corbatas a la última moda y zapatos de lujo, excelente, de no ser por su mal gusto combinando las piezas.(ej: el conjunto actual, estaba compuesto por una americana roja, una corbata naranja butano sobre una camisa rosa fucsia, pantalones a cuadros rojos y verdes, y zapatos marrones de piel. Amén de las gafas de sol de lente ultra grande que llevaba en la cabeza..).

Su mujer, Haruko Akagi, era ahora una famosa cantante, y aunque también había actualizado su imagen (pelo corto prácticamente "a lo chico" y con mechas rubias, minifaldas y botas de tacón alto, cuando no lujosos vestidos de los mejores diseñadores, como el que ahora lucia, de color azul topacio, ligeramente arrapado al cuerpo y con las faldas por los tobillos) seguía teniendo el mismo carácter que antes, tímida y amable, aunque ligeramente más estricta.

El encargado condujo a la singular pareja hasta las habitaciones para que sus guardaespaldas (además de portaequipajes) depositaran allí las maletas (cabe a destacar que los 4 guardaespaldas eran los 4 amigotes de Sakuragi, Yohei co.). Y finalmente, después de que Sakuragi se cerciorara de que no había fotos de animales no deseados (el zorro, para poner un ejemplo) se dirigieron a la sala del banquete donde ya había unos cuantos invitados, los cuales voy a citar a continuación:

En primer lugar se encontraba Takenori Akagi, actual ministro japonés. El excapitan del Shohoku tenia ya 29 años, rozando los 30 (como le recordaba amablemente Sakuragi cada vez que se encontraban) y era uno de los jóvenes políticos mas influyentes de Japón, razón por la cual siempre vestía de manera impecable con americana y corbata, y ya ni hablar de las grandes citas políticas donde ya iba con traje o esmoquin.

Junto a el ministro japonés, se hallaba Jun Uozumi, el mayor rival de Akagi en baloncesto. Uozumi, había seguido con la tradición de su familia, y se había iniciado en cocina para poder regir el negocio familiar, pero al cabo de unos años termino marchándose a Francia donde abrió un restaurante llamado "Le chef simiogne" (el jefe simio en francés) el cual había cosechado un gran éxito logrando situar a Uozumi como uno de los mejores cocineros del mundo.

Sentado cerca de los dos simios, se encontraba Kicho Fukuda, famoso por ser uno de los 20 hombres más ricos del mundo, sin saber nadie a quien se dedicaba. Aunque corrían rumores que tenia negocios en Italia, España, China y Rusia (curiosamente los países con mas mafias del mundo...). Fukuda seguía teniendo el mismo aire distraído (mejor dicho "porras") de antes, sentado en su silla, fumándose un puro Montecristi, apurando un baso de Vodka y arreglándose matuseramente la corbata de su traje amarillo de rayas negras (como los de la mafia, mira tu que casualidad).

* * *

15:30 h. Sala del banquete. Hotel Sunny Beach. Los Ángeles. California.

Pasaba ya 1 hora de la acordada para la cita, y la mayoría de los comensales ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas, pero aún había cuatro sitios vacíos. El banquete ya había empezado, y todos charlaban animadamente, al parecer, sin percatarse de las ausencias o, en algunos casos haciendo caso omiso de ellas...

-Pues por mi mucho mejor si no viene este zorro estupido, no tengo ganas de aguantar como se pavonea de su éxito... –murmuró Sakuragi mientras devoraba una pata de pollo.

-Lo que a ti te pasa es que estas celoso –contestó Ryota Miyagi, sentado a su derecha- Rukawa consiguió lo que quería, fue MVP en su tercer año de instituto y en los 2 últimos de universidad, cuando se retiró Sendoh,(Sakuragi empieza a molestarse) solo salir de allí ya fichó por uno de los mejores clubs de Japón, y quedo entre los cinco mejores del país (Sakuragi muestra ya claros signos de cabreo) los 2 siguientes fue MVP nacional y entró en la selección, al año siguiente se presentó al draft de la NBA y quedó primero, fichó por los Chicago Bulls y quedo de nuevo en el quinteto ideal de la liga (Sakuragi cabreado al máximo), y este año es el favorito para ganar el premio MVP, además de...

�¡CALLATE! –toda la mesa se giro para contemplar a un Sakuragi echando chispas¡te recuerdo que tu tienes trabajo gracias a mi!

-O mejor dicho Hanamichi, tu puedes cobrar gracias a mi –Miyagi era el representante de Sakuragi, al igual que su mujer, Ayako lo era de Haruko. La pareja era la mas antigua de todo el grupo, llevaban juntos desde el primer año de universidad, aunque los demás no se enteraron hasta que en el segundo, Akira Sendoh los pillo en medio de una sesión de besos y lo proclamó a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que se enterara todo el mundo (menos Sakuragi que no se enteró hasta que recibió la invitación de boda). Eran quizás los que vestían de manera mas normal en toda la mesa, eso si, sin perder la clase, que a Ayako no le servia cualquier trapo.

�¡Dale las gracias a Miyagi mono pelirrojo! –gritó alguien desde la puerta�¡de lo contrario nadie contrataría a un mono estupido como tu!

Todos se giraron para ver quien había hablado, y allí, justo en la entrada a la sala del banquete, se encontraban dos de los cuatro invitados ausentes: Nobunaga Kiyota, exjugador del Kainan (y el bocazas mayor del reino que acababa de insultar a Sakuragi) y Kaede Rukawa, exjugador del Shohoku. Ambos jugaban ahora en el mismo equipo, los Chicago Bulls. Kiyota había mejorado considerablemente su altura, llegando ahora a prácticamente igualar los 187 cm. de Rukawa (el cual no había crecido ni un pelo), aunque por todo lo demás seguía siendo el mismo de antes, incluso llevaba el mismo peinado. Aún y no haber tenido una carrera tan brillante como la de su compañero de equipo, Kiyota se defendía bastante bien entre los gigantes de la NBA, y ya se había ganado el aprecio de la afición (no se sabe si por talento, o por cantidad de gilipolleces por segundo).

Rukawa, considerado como el fenómeno júnior del año, tampoco había cambiado en nada, excepto, quizás, en la forma de vestir, cambiando uniforme escolar, pantalones "normales" y camisas, para adaptarse a la moda estadounidense y vestir con camisetas anchas, pantalones anchos medio caídos, y anillos, muñequeras y demás adornos, incluso un piercing en la oreja. Su rostro, seguía siendo pálido y frío, con los largos filamentos de flequillo negro cubriéndole sus ojos de zorro, rematados con largas pestañas. Los dos jugadores, eran de los mas informales de la reunión, Kiyota con unos tejanos piratas que le llegaban a los tobillos y se aguantaban por debajo de la cadera, con una camiseta de tirantes color blanco, con el logo de "Nike" estampado en el medio con rojo, y una cinta de pelo roja con el logo de "Nike" en blanco. Rukawa por su parte, iba con una camiseta azul de "Air Jordan" sin mangas, pantalones de color blanco parecidos a los de Kiyota (especialmente en la forma de llevarlos), y su ya celebre muñquera negra en el antebrazo.

�¡Kiyota�¡t'he echado mucho de menooochh! –una figura se abalanzo sobre el atontito jugador y le dio un abrazo, para después, girarse hacia Rukawa y repetir la operación.-echtaba taan drisde...

�¡PLAF!

El abanico de Ayako se estrelló en la cocorota de el beodo Hisashi Mitsui (explico lo de beodo: 2 Martinis con hielo por el almuerzo, 1 "chupito" de manzana en el bar con su amigo Hotta, 2 botellas de whisky escocés con su grupo, y ya en el banquete, 1 botella de vino negro que se había cogido ya en propiedad solo aparecer en la estancia). Mitsui era ahora el líder y vocalista de un grupo de Rock, y aunque estaban en lo mas alto de la mayoría de listas musicales, tenían giras por todo el mundo, clubs de fans inmensos y, como es lógico, ganaban un huevo de dinero, Mitsui y los demás miembros de su grupo vestían como si les acabara de pasar un tractor por encima, la palabra "informal" no era suficiente para definir su vestuario.

-M-me haaas e-e-echo dañooooo...-se lamentó frotándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Esto te pasa por estar beodo en una reunión tan importante –fue la seca replica de Ayako.

�¡Yo no echdoy beodooo!

-Beodo perdido... –Musitó Rukawa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-N-n-no ech ziertooo... –Mitsui parecía a punto de llorar (NdA:borrachooo...), cuando de repente levantó la cabeza orgulloso�¡ y bara demochtrar gue no echtoy hip borachhoo... Voy a bailad el Asereje...

Todos� �UUUUUUUU

-Idiota... -(ni decir de quien fue el comentario)

-callade zordooo, borgue chi no de voy a...

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

De repente un griterío ensordecedor les izo callarse a todos, las fans de la Avenida, estaban todas gritando como unas locas, dignidad y cordura, olvidadas.

¿Quién ser�-preguntó Sakuragi mirando con curiosidad por la ventana para intentar ver a la causa de aquel griterío. Pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue una masa de chicas abalanzándose sobre un individuo mientras los guardias de seguridad estaban siendo evacuados por una ambulancia (sin comentarios...).

* * *

Paso un largo rato (media hora) hasta que, por fin se abrió la puerta. Allí, se encontraba un individuo de mediana estatura, tirando a alto, pelo y barba corta de color castaño oscuro, enmarcando la piel bronceada por el sol, y barriguita cervecera en proceso. Llevaba unas gafas de sol al estilo Steven Spilberg, bermudas caquis, una camisa de color beige desgastada, y chanclas playeras. Aún y el estilo descuidado, se podía adivinar que el tipo era relativamente joven. Pero, lo que ahora tenia confusos a todos los exjugadores, era, primero ¿quién coño era aquel tipo? Y, segundo ¿cómo semejante tipo podía provocar una revolución femenina, como la de hacía media hora?

¿No va a saludarme nadie?

...Silencio

¿chicos?

...Silencio

¿no me reconocen?

�¡MAGUIIIIIII! –repentinamente, Mitsui se abalanzó sobre el misterioso individuo.

¿Magui? –Sakuragi miraba inquisitivamente a Mitsui, que seguía abrazando al extraño.

-Creo que ha querido decir Maki –murmuró Ayako.

�¿MAKI! –todos se quedaron parados mirando al antiguo capitán del Kainan�¿el rey Maki!

-Maki... –Kiyota miraba a su excapitan mientras los ojos se le salían de las orbitas¿en serio eres tu?

-por supuesto que soy yo. –repuso ligeramente contrariado, a la vez que se deshacía de Mitsui, el cual se fue cantando la canción de Heidi hasta su asiento.

-Es que... Estas muy cambiado...

-Jeje, por supuesto, ya tengo 29 años no puedo tener la misma cara que cuando tenía 18.-Maki se sacó las gafas y se las colgó de la camiseta- al fin y al cabo ahora soy un respetado director de cine...

-Pues a mi me pareces mas joven ahora y todo –musitó Sakuragi- o al menos ya has llegado a la edad que aparentas desde los 18.

-Puede ser... En fin, dentro de 3 meses serán los Oscar's y estoy nominado en 5 categorías, así que tenía pensado invitaros a la gala...

¡Yo vendré! –se apuntó Kiyota entusiasmado.

-Una cosa Maki... –Sakuragi miraba curioso al cineasta¿este look que llevas hace que las chicas se abrahonen sobre ti?

-No... ¿por?

¿Qué era la marabunta de hace unos momentos?

¿eh¿Qué marabunta?

-La de hace media hora, la estampida de chicas locas.

-Yo llegué hace cinco minutos...

¿CINCO MINUTOS?

Maki asintió con la cabeza. Los demás se miraron extrañados. ¿quién había sido el causante de semejante ajetreo?

¡Buenos días! –una voz sonó en la puerta trasera de la habitación, justo detrás del asiento de Rukawa, el cual se giro sobresaltado- perdón por el retraso...

¡Sendoh!

Y, en efecto, allí se encontraba la exestrella del Ryonan, Akira Sendoh. Vestido impecablemente, con un traje de Armani, color azul oscuro, corbata de diseño de color negro, medio desabrochada, al igual que el cuello y los puños de la camisa, los cuales sobresalían de las mangas del traje, dándole un aire despistado. Llevaba el pelo como en su época de instituto, todo levantado hacia arriba, desafiando a Newton y sus leyes de la gravedad. Sus ojos azul cobalto sonreían divertidos, resaltando en su rostro ahora bronceado y adornado por su famosa sonrisa. Sendoh era ahora un actor de Hollywood, extremadamente famoso, tanto por su talento, como por su atractivo. Además era el chico imagen de Armani, la gran marca de moda italiana.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, es que las fans se me tiraron encima y me dejaron perdido...

Pensamiento general- "Ahora ya sabemos quien provocó la marabunta..."

Sendoh se sentó en el único sitio vació, al lado de Rukawa.

-Cuanto tiempo ¿no, Rukawa?

* * *

NdD: Bueno, aki esta el prólogo, puede k no sea muy largo, pero aki solo he hecho una pekeña introducción, si os fijáis ni siquiera hay pensamientos de personajes. Asi era mas fácil introducirlos a todos (al fin y al cabo 10 años, son muchos años). Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Para cualkier duda o sugerencia enviadme un comentario. 


	2. Chapter 1

10 years

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos de antaño y idiotas en un centro recreativo.

_Sendoh se sentó en el único sitio vacio, al lado de Rukawa._

_-Cuanto tiempo ¿no, Rukawa?_

* * *

16:00 h. Sala del banquete. Hotel Sunny Beach. Los Ángeles. California.

Demasiado poco...-contestó el alto jugador del Shohoku mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una mano y miraba distraído a su nuevo compañero de mesa.

Vaaaamos, seguro que me has echado de menos –Sendoh mostró su sonrisa (marca registrada) - ¿verdad?

En lo mas mínimo-contestó Rukawa con su tono monótono de siempre.

¿Ni siquiera una mijica?

No.

¿Nada de nada de nada? –Sendoh puso ojitos de perrito abandonado "Por favor Rukawa, dime que al menos me has echado algo de menos..."

NO, para nada.

..."OUCH. Eso duele" –Sendoh se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido a su antiguo amigo- Entonces... ¿Lo que dijiste aquella vez era falso?

¿El que? –replicó Rukawa ligeramente mosqueado.

Ya sabes... Lo que me dijiste antes de que marchará para América, aquella noche, en mi apartamento...

Rukawa dejó caer el tenedor en el plato, su cuerpo parecía estar paralizado, mientras sus ojos azules se giraron asustados hacía Sendoh.

¿Te acuerdas? (sonrisa de 450000000 Watts)

No se de que me hablas. –contestó Rukawa apartando la vista e intentaba recomponer la compostura. Cogió el tenedor con manos temblorosas y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido (o al menos lo intentó)

¿Entonces era mentira, cuando me dijiste que tummphh! –Sendoh tuvo que callarse al meterle Rukawa un pañuelo en la boca.

No era mentira –murmuró Rukawa con su eterna cara de póquer- solo era que no tenía claros mis sentimientos.

¿No los tenías claros? –preguntó divertido Sendoh después de sacarse el pañuelo de la boca.

Tal y como tu dijiste confundí la amistad y... –un leve rumor cubrió las mejillas del chico de ojos de zorro- el amor. Siento si te cause algún problema.

"¡Algún problema¿¡Algún problema!" Sendoh miraba atónito a Rukawa "Me paso 6 años de mi vida pensando en si lo herí mucho al rechazarlo, en si el que estaba equivocado era yo, y demás tonterías... ¡Y finalmente dice que siente si me ha causado ALGÚN PROBLEMA!"

NdD: visto que aki se necesita un poco de aclaración, vamos a hacer un pequeño SALTO ATRÁS EN EL TIEMPO.

* * *

23:00h del 5 de Mayo. Cancha de baloncesto. Universidad de Kanagawa. Kanagawa. (NdD: Mmmmmh... Ke inteligente, la uni de Kanagawa esta en... ¡Kanagawa!)

Era tarde, y todo el mundo se había ido ya a casa, dejando la universidad vacía. Pero... en la pista de baloncesto el sonido del botar del balón llenaba toda la cancha... uhm, al igual que la voz de Akira Sendoh.

...porque yo creo que me tiene manía, seguro, no me soporta. Porque¿tu has visto como me mira¿verdad? Claro que lo has visto. ¿No crees que es un tipo odioso? Yo creo que sí. Nadie puede ser humano y tratar a sus alumnos como los trata ese tío, es un monstruo. Y además la manía que me tiene... ¿por qué te he dicho que me tiene manía ,no? Claro, de eso estábamos hablando. Y, por cierto, Rukawa ¿a ti te tiene manía algún profesor? Porque si te tienen manía me lo dices y yo me encargaré de todo. Aunque, creo que las profesoras son diferentes ¿verdad? A mi nunca me riñen. Debe ser por mi sex-appeal. Especialmente la de ingles, siempre me esta mirando. ¿Crees que se habrá colgado de mi?

Rukawa paró de botar el balón y se quedó mirando a su compañero. Habían pasado 5 años desde que conoció a Sendoh en aquel partido de practicas, ahora los dos iban a la misma universidad, lo cual implicaba también que eran compañeros de equipo. Si, por fin los dos grandes rivales de la prefectura de Kanagawa jugaban en el mismo equipo. Al principio, las opiniones eran muy diversas, algunos decían que formarían un dueto increíble, otros que no funcionaría, y los mas pesimistas que uno de los dos terminaría fuera del equipo. La verdad es que el principio fue ligeramente tormentoso, Rukawa no podía dejar de considerar a Sendoh su rival, al igual que Kiyota y Sakuragi, que también estaban en el equipo, por lo que su relación inicial se basó en intercambios de sonrisas y miradas asesinas. Cuando Maki (el capitán del equipo) ya empezaba a desesperar por la extrema rivalidad de estos dos, llegó el milagro del cielo: Rukawa cateó su primer trimestre. (NdD: no, esto no es el milagro, sino el punto de partida de este) Aquello desanimó por completo al equipo, pues no solo él había cateado, sino también Kiyota, Sakuragi, Mitsui, Miyagi,... Y mejor digo los que NO catearon: Maki, Akagi, Kogure y Sendoh. A Fujima y Hanagata les quedaron 2 y 1 respectivamente. El equipo de baloncesto estaba en crisis, o los idiotas aprobaban o no podrían competir (en la universidad si cateabas mas de 2 no podías hacer actividades extra). Cuando eso fue anunciado al equipo, todos sufrieron una especie de fiebre de _tengoquestudiarquesinomecatean _y se dedicaron a pedir ayuda a cualquiera que pudieran. Sakuragi y Miyagi consiguieron que Ayako y Haruko, las dos managers del equipo , les dieran clases, Kiyota se pegó tanto a Maki (según él para que se le pegara la inteligencia), que este aceptó darle clases, Mitsui estudió con Kogure, y así, todo el mundo encontró profesor particular. Todo el mundo, menos... ¡Rukawa! Este, al ver que suspendería también la recuperación, izo la cosa menos esperada. Cuando estaban en medio del entreno (y el en medio de una crisis de nervios) le pidió a Sendoh, casi gritando, que fuera su profesor. Este, para terminar de asombrar a los asombrados miembros del equipo aceptó.

Así fue como Rukawa y Sendoh se hicieron amigos. Y después mejores amigos, razón por la cual acostumbraban a contarse los problemas el uno al otro (o mejor dicho, Sendoh amargaba Rukawa con sus problemas con los profesores, sus problemas con las novias, sus problemas con los amigos, sus problemas con la familia, etc, etc...)

Como iba diciendo (NdD: como se me ha ido la olla, en el párrafo anterior) Rukawa paró de botar el balón y se quedó mirando a su compañero, el cual paró de defender su posición y continuó su monologo.

¿.. Y si un profesor se lía con un alumno le sube nota? Porque en ese caso me voy a tirar a la de estadística que aparte de estar muy buena pone los exámenes muy chungos. ¿Por qué no te lías con una profe tu también, Rukawa? Con la de literatura contemporánea por ejemplo, se te da bastante mal, además la mujer esa tiene un cuerpazo de alucine y...

¡THUUD! (NdD: perdón, no soy muy buena con las onomatopeyas)

¡AAAAAUUUUUCH! –Sendoh se fue de bruces al suelo al tirarle Rukawa la pelota en todo el careto.

Me vas ha hacer coger dolor de cabeza... –murmuró Rukawa.

Pues anda que el pelotazo que me acabas de dar...

¿tienes algún problema? (mirada asesina)

¡Noooooo¡que va¡Si me ha ido como una aspirina¡Se me ha curado todo oye!

...(intensificación de la mirada asesina)

Sendoh empieza a desesperarse, y no se le ocurre nada mas que mostrar su sonrisa de soy-un-bobo-de-primera-clase.

No sonrías así.

¿Eh?

Me voy.-el súper rookie empezó a recoger sus pertenencias.

¿Qué? –Sendoh se levantó al ver que el joven de ojos de zorro se disponía a marchar en serio- ¡Rukawa¡Espera!

* * *

(sigue el tiempo en pasado)

Los dos jóvenes habían llegado al apartamento de Sendoh, un pequeño piso cerca de la universidad que Sendoh se pagaba trabajando de camarero en un restaurante. Acostumbraban a ir allí para ducharse después de sus uno contra uno, debido a que las duchas de la universidad no eran demasiado, ehem, higiénicas, y en el apartamento de Rukawa había tanta mierda, que habría sido difícil encontrar siquiera una toalla limpia (por no hablar ya de muda nueva o ropa interior limpia).

Rukawa se echó al sofá con una lata de "Pocari sweat" y una bolsa de papas fritas, mientras Sendoh se metía en la ducha. Cuando, al cabo de un rato, los dos estuvieron limpios y cambiados se echaron en el sofá a ver la tele. Pero hubo un ligero problema, Rukawa quería ver un partido de baloncesto de la NBA que daban por el "plus" (NdD: ignoro si en Japón tienen el canal plus, pero esto es un fic, por lo tanto haremos que el plus es una gran compañía internacional XD), mientras que Sendoh, quería ver una película porno que daban en un canal X.

Vamos Rukawa... Solo esta vez... (ojitos de perrito abandonado, con brillo alrededor)

Ni hablar, solo piensas en ver guarrerias, hoy veremos el baloncesto.

Por favor... (mirada suplicante con brillo de lagrimitas y un fondo de flores de cerezo y estrellitas)

No.

Vamos Rukawa... Tienes que entenderme... Soy un joven sano de 20 años, con las necesidades propias de la juventud...

Querrás decir "la necesidad", pues solo piensas en sexo y mas sexo...

Cosa normal a mi edad. Vamos Rukawa, sal ya del Mundo Gominola y crece un poco... Hoy el gran Akira Sendoh te abrirá las puertas del fabuloso mundo de sexo.

No, gracias. Me parece que me quedaré en el Mundo Gominola, fuera del alcance de pervertidos como tu.

... Que cruel... Y pensar que pasado mañana me voy para Los Ángeles y no nos veremos mas, y est-

¡QUE TU TE VAS A DONDE? –Rukawa dejó de mirar la pantalla para girarse asombrado hacia su compañero.

A los Ángeles. ¿No te lo había dicho?- preguntó Sendoh con una sonrisa de inocencia absoluta.

No. ¿Por-por que te marchas? –Rukawa se quedó mirando fijamente a Sendoh, sus ojos azul zafiro se mostraban confusos, un leve brillo de temor asomando en ellos.

Por mi padre, bueno, no mi padre exactamente, sino el hombre que se casó con mi madre, que aunque en teoría es mi padre, en realidad no lo es, porque mi padre murió de cáncer cuando yo solo tenía meses, entonces yo lo considero a él como mi padre ¿entiendes?. Bueno, pues mi padre, el nuevo, siempre ha querido que me dedique al cine, dice que tengo muy buen cuerpo y tengo que aprovechar mi atractivo y mi habilidad de actuar. Por cierto ¿sabes que de pequeño había hecho teatro? Me parece que ya te lo había contado, pero no se si lo recordaras. ¿no? Bueno, pues te lo cuento mañana. A lo que íbamos: mi padre quiere que me dedique al cine, y dentro de poco en Los Ángeles hay un casting para una película, mi personaje solo es un secundario, pero es un buen comienzo, además mi padre tiene muchos contactos porque trabaja de bla, bla, ...

... así que marcho pasado mañana¿entiendes?

...- a Rukawa no paraba de darle vueltas la cabeza- ni una palabra.

¿No? Bueno pues te lo volveré a explicar, resulta, que mi padre, que en realidad no es mi padre porq-

No hace falta –lo cortó- Me hago una idea. Marchas pasado mañana ¿no?

Si.

Ya veo –Rukawa bajó la cabeza y se puso a mirarse los zapatos. Parecía mentira, en un instante su vida había pasado de ser idílica a convertirse en un cercana pesadilla. De nuevo volvería a estar solo. Sendoh había sido su mejor y único amigo desde la secundaria, la única persona que siempre había estado allí para prestarle un hombro para llorar, para hacerle reír, para ayudarlo... Era cierto que los otros también se preocupaban por él, incluso aquel estúpido mono pelirrojo, pero no era lo mismo. Sendoh le hacía sentir bien, a gusto, le hacía reír... Era la persona a la que mas apreciaba en aquel mundo... La única a la que amaba...

Oye Rukawa... ¿te pasa algo? –Sendoh miraba preocupado al joven sentado a su lado. De repente, Rukawa levantó la vista, y el chico del pelo de punta no pudo evitar asombrarse, los ojos azules de Rukawa brillaban, tristes y húmedos por las lágrimas que luchaban por caer.- ¿pero que..?

¡No te vayas! –Rukawa se lanzó al pecho de Sendoh, agarrándose a él como si de un bote salvavidas se tratase. "no te vayas, no me dejes solo. No quiero separarme de ti"

Sendoh trató unos segundos a reaccionar, y después de eso, solo pudo sonrojarse embarazosamente. "¿Qué coño está pasando T T?". Al ver que Rukawa no tenía intención de desagarrarse él solo, y no parecía tener reparos en dejarle la camiseta echa un cromo a base de lagrimas y dios sabe que más, decidió separarlo él mismo e intentar aclarar el porque de aquella sobtada y emotiva reacción.

¡No te vayas Akira! No vuelvas a dejarme snif solo... sob

"¡Akiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Sendoh estaba aún mas confuso, Rukawa NUNCA le había llamado por su nombre, normalmente se refería a él como Sendoh, a secas, las otras veces, cuando estava de buen humor, le llamaba motes tan cariñosos como idiota, puercoespín inútil, sonrisas, pervertido, maníaco sexual o pedazo de mierda, solo para poner algunos ejemplos, pues Rukawa le quería tanto que le había puesto más de mil apodos...

Pero Ruka-

Yo te quiero... –Ya estaba, lo había soltado, aquellas palabras que había estado escondiendo por meses, llorando solo en la cama vacía y soñando con sueños que nunca podrían ser.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¿Joder. Y. Ahora. Que. Hago.?" Sendoh estaba en estado de 'shock' ¿Acababa de decirle Rukawa lo que pensaba que le había dicho? "Eso no puede estar pasándome a mi... ¿Porque coño te-?" El pobre joven tuvo que dejar de cuestionarse el destino, cuando Rukawa se dispuso a besarlo.

¡Espera Rukawa! –Sendoh apartó de si a su compañero, el cual se limitó a mirarle ligeramente contrariado.- ¿Se puede saber que significa todo esto!

Rukawa retomó su clásica cara de póquer y se quedó mirando a Sendoh.- significa que estoy enamorado de ti.

... –Sendoh estaba sin habla, Rukawa era Rukawa al fin y al cabo.- Escucha Rukawa... Siento decírtelo, pero veras... Como tu muy bien ya sabes yo soy heterosexual, me gustan las mujeres y... –En aquel punto, se tuvo que detener, Rukawa lloraba, era la primera vez que lo hacía en frente suyo. Las lagrimas dibujaban dos líneas plateadas en sus mejillas, y en sus ojos se agitaba un torrente incontrolable de emociones.- lo siento, pero no me gustan los hombres, para mi no eres mas que una amigo. "lo siento, se que esto es lo que mas duele, ser solo un amigo, verlo sin poder cogerlo nunca, pero yo no soy gay... ¿verdad?"

...-Rukawa se limitó a quedarse allí, llorando, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía levemente. "un amigo. Para Sendoh no soy mas que un amigo...". El exestrella de Ryonan, sintió lastima por él. Ser rechazado por la persona que amas es lo peor del mundo. Repentinamente, sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho a la vez que notaba la urgencia de abrazar a Rukawa, rodear aquel frágil cuerpo con sus brazos y decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo iría bien. Quería acariciar su cabello y probar sus labios... "¡ Que coño estoy pensando¡¡Yo no soy GAY¡No soy gay!" En estas estaba Sendoh, cuando notó que Rukawa se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

¡Espera Rukawa¿Adonde vas?

A casa.

¡Como que 'a casa'¡Quedamos que hoy te quedarías a dormir aquí!

Adiós.-el joven abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse.

¡Rukawa! –Sendoh saltó del sofá dispuesto a seguir a su amigo, pero se detuvo al ver la triste mirada que le dirigió- Vamos... somos amigos ¿no? Esto que tu sientes no es amor, solo es cariño fraternal, amistad, no es amor... Tu no me quieres como pareja, sino como amigo... ¿verdad Rukawa?

Adiós, Akira. Siento decepcionarte pero lo que siento es amor, y ahora... Déjame marchar-añadió al reparar en que su compañero le había cogido la chaqueta. Este se dejó ir. Rukawa se alejó, perdiéndose entre las luces de las farolas y carteles de neón que iluminaban la calle. Al cabo de unos pasos, se detuvo, se giró y sonrió débilmente. Aquella sería la ultima vez que se verían hasta dentro de 6 años, en una reunión de exjugadores de Kanagawa, recordando su primer encuentro 10 años atrás.

* * *

Pero no terminaron aquí sus problemas, al menos, para Sendoh. Después de aquella ultima noche con Rukawa tuvo que recuestionarse seriamente su sexualidad antes de partir para los Ángeles, con la ayuda de su amigo Koshino... (Claro que no siempre es fácil salir del armario)

¡ Yo no soy gay! – protestó un ofendido Akira Sendoh.

Pero te gustan los hombres... –respondió un cansado Hiroaki Koshino. Como respuesta solo consiguió que Sendoh empezará a hacer pucheros con los labios- los hombres a quienes les gustan los hombres son gays, no hay vuelta de hoja Akira.

¡Pero yo no soy gay!

Por dios Akira, te gusta Rukawa, y por muy afeminado que pueda parecer a veces, es un hombre con todas las de la ley.

No me gusta Rukawa.

¡Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño¡Por supuesto que te gusta Rukawa! Nunca estas tan feliz como cuando estas con él, cuando no estas con él hablas de él todo el rato (aunque tu interlocutor no quiera escucharte), ayer sentiste ganas de besarlo, abrazarlo, acariciarle el pelo...

Vaaaaaaale, me gusta Rukawa, pero es meramente atracción física, lujuria, sex appeal o como lo llames. Y solo me ha pasado con él, por ejemplo, por ti no he sentido nunca eso, y también eres un hombre, por lo tanto no soy gay, solo tengo un ligero desvio de sexualidad.

Akira, eres gay. Si te gusta Rukawa te pueden gustar también otros hombres.

¡ NO SOY GAY¡¡Soy heterosexual¡¡me gustan las mujeres¡deseo a las mujeres! Por dios Hiroaki¡Soy el playboy mas conocido de Kanagawa!

Akira...

¿Si?

¿No has oído hablar nunca de la palabra bisexual?

* * *

(vuelta al presente)

¿Y ahora que te pasa? –preguntó Rukawa al ver que Sendoh parecía a punto de llorar- ya te dije que no estoy enamorado de ti, cuando te marchaste lo comprendí todo.

"¡Nooooooooooooo¡¡¿¿por qué me pasa eso a mi? He estado colgado durante 6 años de este tío ¡para nada!" Pero, en lugar de decir eso, prefirió guardar su compostura, y con una de sus mejores sonrisas contestar- Nada, solo es que me has quitado un gran peso de encima "Aaaaaaah... estoy enviando el amor de mi vida a la mierdaaaa..." ¿amigos? –preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

Rukawa se quedó mirando su mano, sin hacer ningún comentario, y cuando Sendoh ya empezaba a pensar que lo mandaría a la mierda, sonrió débilmente y le tendió su mano -amigos.

* * *

17:30 h. Los Ángeles. California

Después de la comida, todos fueron al salón de juegos que estaba al lado del restaurante para terminar de charlar y divertirse un poco. Una vez dentro se empezaron a fraccionar en pequeños grupos y a jugar como frikis a las máquinas.

* * *

17:30 h. Salón de juegos. Los Ángeles. California

Mitsui, Myagi, Ayako y Fukuda estaban en la sección de tiro al blanco, haciendo una competición, en la cual el mafioso porrao demostró ser todo un experto con los dardos, para desazón de sus compañeros de juego.

¡Dramba! –Mitsui señaló acusadoramente a Fukuda- ¡Echdach hachiendo dramba! hip

(NdD:el pobre seguía beodo...)

No estoy haciendo trampas.

Chiiii. Yo de he vichto. hip Lo haches mal.

Entonces ilumíname, Oh, gran Mitsui.

El cantante se estarrufó ante la alabanza y avanzó con paso confiado hasta la línea de tiro. Claro que esto de confiado es relativo, teniendo en cuenta que iba haciendo eses.

Miyagi¿borque yo dengo cheich dardoch? hip

Hay tres.

No, hay cheich¡no! hip ¡echbera! Dzooon chiete... hip ¿ o dzon ochhoo?

¬¬UUUUUUU

En fin, echte genio oz demosdrará gomo se dira hip- Mitsui apuntó mientras mantenia a duras penas su precario equilibro- Echda diana che mueve, vochodros guereis gue yo bierda ¿verdad?

¬¬UUUUUUUUUUU

* * *

-¡Toomaaaaa¡¡ratatatata! –Sakuragi estaba jugando a las maquinas mata-marcianos ante la atontada mirada de todos los críos que estaban allí (a ver¿qué haríais si, yo que se, Brad Pitt se pusiera a jugar al Street Figther delante de vuestras narices?)-Juas Juas Juas. ¡Nadie puede vencer a este genio!

Hana... –Haruko tocó cuidadosamente el hombro de su novio, mientras una inmensa gota de sudor le resbalaba por la cabeza.

¡Uooooh¡¡chupate esta!

Cariño...

(la ignora)

Hana, querido...

¡Nooooooooooo!-Sakuragi se apartó de la máquina con expresión aterrorizada.

¿Qué pasa? –Haruko se acercó inmediatamente para consolarlo.

No puede ser...

¿El que? –Haruko cada vez estaba más asustada.

Mira... –el pelirrojo señalo la pantalla, y Haruko desvió la vista, asustada, para ver...

GAME OVER

¬¬UUUUUU

¡Ya estaba en la ultima pantalla! Soy un desgraciado...

Tranquilo Hana, no pasa nada...

Mi vida está destrozada... Imagen de Sakuragi en plan desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos no podré soportarlo...

Me tienes a mí –Haruko lo abrazo (NdA: kawaaiii)- esto no es más que una estúpida máquina.

¿Solo una estúpida máquina?

Si.

¡JODIDO CACHARRO DE MIERDA! –Sakuragi empezó a arrearle a la pobre máquina- ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ TROZO DE CHATARRA INÚTIL¡VOY A DESTROZAR TUS MÍSEROS...!

Señor –Un guardia lo cogió por la espalda.

¿Si?

Fuera del local.

¡Nooooooo! –Sakuragi se cogió a las rodillas del guardia mientras lloraba como un desesperado- por favor...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sendoh, Rukawa, Maki y Kiyota habían ido a las máquinas aquellas en que coges los juguetes con un gancho. Kiyota ya llevaba 50 dolares gastados intentando conseguir un monito lila con su platanito y su coco, cuando de repente, Maki, con actitud magistral cogió el deseado peluche con pasmosa facilidad. Kiyota se quedó mirando a su ex-capitán derrotado.

Mi-mi peluchee... –las lágrimas empezaron a asomar a sus ojos.

¿Eh? –Maki lo miraba curioso.

E-era el peluche de mi vida... T T-Kiyota se puso a berrear, en vista de lo cual, Maki le entregó el peluche- ¿Es para mi?

Si, para que no llores más, además, creo que este peluche se parece a ti, considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños. ¿y ahora que te pasa? –añadió al ver que el mono salvaje había bajado la cabeza y temblaba.

¡Gracias! T T –Kiyota sollozaba agradecido –eres muuuy amable...

¿E-en serio?-Maki se sonrojó un poco.

Si, guardare este peluche para el resto de mi vida...

Kiyota...

Maki...

Ey, que esto no es Heidi –Rukawa paso entre ellos y se puso a jugar a la máquina- un poco de seriedad...

¿ Pero que dices zorro estúpido! –Kiyota se giró hacía Rukawa cabreadísimo.

Por si no se dieron cuenta, ustedes dos parecían hace un momento una parejita a punto de declararse...

¡Esto es mentira!

Estaban taaan monos... –Sendoh apareció por detrás de Kiyota mientras suspiraba- Ya me gustaría a mi que me quisieran así, a mi nadie me hace caso... (NdD: mentiroso todo el mundo te quiere)

Idiotas...- Rukawa paso de sus compañeros y se dedicó a intentar cazar un llavero con el emblema de Nike. Primer intento: fallido, segundo intento: fallido, tercer intento:...

Deja que te ayude... –Sendoh puso sus brazos alrededor de este para poder llegar a los controles de la maquina, sus cuerpos estaban juntos, peligrosamente juntos, Sendoh apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Rukawa mientras sus manos reposaban sobre las del jugador de baloncesto, moviendo los mandos. Rukawa sintió como los colores empezaban a subirle a la cabeza, Sendoh estaba tan cerca... su musculoso y cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo, su aliento en su cuello... cuantas veces había deseado esta proximidad... Sin embargo... ¿Por qué ahora, después de 6 años, cuando creía haber dejado atrás todos los sentimientos hacia Sendoh, se sentía así? Deseaba ese contacto. Lo sabía, por mucho que se esforzara en negarlo. Le gustaba la manera como aquellos brazos lo rodeaban firmemente... "¿Por qué?" la pregunta se repetía una y otra vez ¿por qué?

"Kaede..."Sendoh se pego más a Rukawa, provocando que este se pusiera aún más nervioso. Estaba disfrutando aquel momento, podía oler el pelo de Rukawa, sentir aquel perfecto cuerpo pegado al suyo... Cada vez lo quería más, sin darse cuenta el amor de antes, pasional y alocado, puro deseo y lujuria, se había ido convirtiendo en un sentimiento más profundo. Estaba seguro. Quería estar con él , estrecharlo entre sus brazos y besar aquellos labios de terciopelo... "Haré que seas mío Kaede, para siempre"

Ah, ya esta –Sendoh había conseguido coger algo, que resulto ser un lindo osito de peluche- Toma, ya se que no es lo que querías, pero..a ¿A que es muy mono?

... –Rukawa miró al osito en sus brazos, después a Sendoh, este le sonreía.

Yo lo encuentro muy lindo si no lo quieres me lo das...

No –Rukawa sonrió, levemente, pero sonrió- me lo quedare. Muchas gracias Sendoh.

De nada, para algo son los amigos ¿no?

* * *

19:00h. Byscaine Park. Los Ángeles. California.

Ya pasan 45 minutos de la hora que habíamos quedado...-comentó Ayako preocupada mirando su reloj.

Sendoh SIEMPRE llega tarde.-contestaron al unísono Uozumi y Fukuda

Eso es verdad...

todos los exjugadores se habían vuelto a reunir para despedirse, y el único que faltaba era Sendoh (como no)

¡Aaaaaaaa¿¡¡Se puede saber donde se ha metido este puercoespín hentai? –se lamentó Sakuragi.

A perseguir faldas por la playa.-contestó Fukuda con actitud cansina- Sendoh solo tiene tres objetivos en la vida, y uno de ellos es acostarse con cuanto mas mujeres mejor. Si no recuerdo mal, Hickoichi le contó en secundaria 120 novias, entre los 3 cursos por supuesto.

¿120?

Bueno, podrían ser mas, solo le contó las que eran del instituto, pero también se liaba con chicas de otros institutos, incluso con mujeres adultas.

Joder, que tío... –murmuró Maki- y después tenía energía para jugar como jugaba...

Por cierto –Kiyota se giró hacia Fukuda- has dicho que tenía 3 objetivos... ¿cuáles son los otros dos?

Conseguir el amor de la persona que ama de verdad y tener todos los juegos de PS del mundo.

¬¬UUUUUUUUUU

Sakuragi se preguntaba como el mundo podía ser tan injusto -Dios...

¿Mande? –Le contestó alguien a la espalda.

¡UAAAAAAAAHHH! –el pelirrojo se volteó a velocidad record ara encontrarse a un sonriente Sendoh.- ¡No me des esos sustos capullo!

Perdón, es que como me has llamado...

¡Yo no te he llamado, hentai!

PLAFF (NdD: Repito, no soy buena con las onomatopeyas)

El abanico de Ayako se estrelló en la cocorota del pelirrojo.

A callar.

Auch, no seas así Ayako que vamos a despedirnos...

De repente un sentimiento de pena se apoderó de todos, nadie quería marcharse ahora que se habían reencontrado. Era tan agradable recordar los viejos tiempos y relajarse del estrés del trabajo diario...

Bueno... Pues... –Kiyota intentó, sin éxito, empezar la despedida.

Ya nos veremos... ¿no?-intentó ayudar Haruko.

¡Yo no quiero irme! –empezó a berrear Sakuragi, dejando ir lagrimotas al mas puro estilo de Nobita de Doraemon.

¡Yo no quiero separarme de Maki! -Lo secundó Kiyota, ayudándolo a inundar el parque.

¡Yo guierooo un beluche de Dodoroooo! (Trad.: yo quierio un peluche de Totoro)- colaboró Mitsui que, desgraciadamente aún no se había liberado de los efectos del alcohol.

(TODOS menos Rukawa)- ¡No queremos marchar¡¡Buaaaaaaaa!

Idiotas...

Bueno... Si queréis podríais venir a pasar unas semanas a mi chalet en las Montañas rocosas, esta en medio de un valle de hielos permanentes, no hay fans ni periodistas, y tengo lugar para todos...- 10 caras sonrientes se giraron hacia él. Rukawa lo miro, ligeramente sorprendido.- y también podemos llamar a los que no pudieron venir hoy, Fujima y Hanagata, y Koshino y Jin. ¿os parece bien?

¡por supuesto! –gritaron Ayako y Haruko, emocionadas ante la perspectiva de liberarse de la faena.

¡Nos vamos a las rocosas! –aulló Sakuragi.

* * *

NdD¡Por fin¡¡¡actualicé! (Dailanchan tira confetis por la habitación) ¡el mundo es bello!. A partir de ahora el fic pasará a ser una absoluta flipada mental, pienso cachondearme de lo lindo. ¡Se acabaron los trozos deprimente y las declaraciones estupidas! La verdad, es que tardé tanto en subir este 2do capitulo porque no sabía como explicar el asuntillo entre Sendoh y Rukawa. Al final ha salido como he podido. En fin dudas, sugerencias, criticas y direcciones de psicólogos mandadme un review. Y recordad... No hay review no hay historia.

Nos vemos en el tercer capitulo! (de aquí mucho)

Dailanchan.


End file.
